All The Things You Are
by wealhtheow1
Summary: It's Kyoya's wedding night, but will everything go according to plan? Follow up to my story "You Know the Night." Rated M for sexual content.


"I am going to kill those damned twins." It was late in the evening on his wedding day, and after growing increasingly impatient with the social duties that accompanied the end of a wedding, Kyoya Ootori had finally taken his bride by the hand, muttered "Come with me. _Now,_ " and the newlyweds made their escape to the small but luxuriously appointed hotel room where they would spend their first night as a married couple. Now, he was staring with dismay at the tiny pearl buttons and loops before him. There must have been more than 50 of them on the wedding dress, running from the bottom nape of the neck down to just below the small of his new wife's back. He briefly entertained the idea of just ripping the dress off her, but he couldn't quite rid himself of the feeling that a custom Hitachiin garment deserved a little more respect than that.

"Kyoya?" Laney Ootori looked at him over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that it's going to take me an hour to undo these buttons," he griped, leaning forward to kiss her neck. "And I have other things I'd rather be doing instead. If this is Kaoru's idea of a joke …"

"Oh!" Laney's eyes widened, and she moved away from him, bending to dig in her overnight bag. "Hang on. I forgot."

Kyoya took a moment to appreciate the picture she made. The fabric of the dress clung sweetly to her rounded behind, showing it off to perfect advantage. "Take your time," he said. "I'm enjoying the view."

She ignored that, straightening up and handing him what looked like a metal prong with a hook on the end. He looked at her quizzically. "For the buttons," she explained, turning around again and presenting him with the long expanse of her back.

He smiled and moved behind her, skimming his lips over her neck, up to the soft spot behind her ear. He licked her there, and then blew a small puff of air. She shivered in response. He turned his attention to the work at hand, slowly easing each button out of the satin loop, revealing the warm skin of her back centimeter by centimeter. He stopped a third of the way down to lightly kiss the exposed flesh, working his way from the nape of her neck down.

"I thought you were in a hurry?" she asked, voice not quite steady.

"Mmm. No," he replied, laying one last kiss against her back before returning to his slow undressing of her. "I've drunk enough to compromise my manual dexterity, not my judgment. I only get one wedding night, love. I was planning on making it count." She sighed, letting her head tip back, and Kyoya knew what she wanted. "I was planning on taking my time with you," he continued, desire making his voice low and rough. "Taking my time getting this dress off. Taking my time kissing you, licking you, sucking you."

"Where?" Laney breathed, and Kyoya didn't need to see her face to know her eyes were starting to glaze over.

"Everywhere," he whispered, the dress halfway undone. He abandoned the rest of the buttons for a moment, sliding his hands inside the loosened fabric to find her breasts. He kept his touch light, running his thumbs over her nipples. She stiffened against him, breath coming sharply now, and he had to exercise considerable restraint to keep moving slowly. "I was thinking about starting here, though. Not moving on until I have you begging beneath me."

"That sounds good."

Kyoya tugged sharply at her nipples before returning to light caresses, enjoying the whimper his attentions had elicited. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "I love that you already know how this night is going to go." She ground her hips back into him, and it was his turn to breathe hard. "It's kind of hot, thinking of you thinking about this, planning this out."

"I've been thinking about this since I met you," he said, sliding his hands out of her dress with some regret. He took up the hook again and returned to the buttons.

"Really." Her voice was full of amusement. "Why do I somehow doubt that?"

"Well, I've at least been thinking about it since seeing Kaoru's design for this dress," he admitted, slipping another button free.

"And what were you thinking about when you met me?"

"It's complicated. I was rather torn between the desire to get my hands all over your family's rather impressive biotechnology research and the desire to fuck you senseless in the backseat of my car." He paused for a moment, pretending to think. "If I could have figured out how to do both at once, that would have been one for the books."

"You seem to have come out all right in the end."

"A lesson, Mrs. Ootori," he said, kissing the sensitive spot just above the small of her back.

 _"Doctor_ Ootori," she corrected.

"Doctor Ootori," he agreed, slipping the penultimate button loose.

"My lesson?"

"Ootoris always get what we want. We plan for every possible contingency, so the desired outcome is never in doubt. I wanted your company, and I wanted you. And look what I got."

"Last I checked, you hadn't actually sat down at the table with my father to work out any of the details about this merger," Laney said, holding still as Kyoya slid the now fully unbuttoned dress from her body. "Are you quite certain you should be this confident?"

"I got you," he said, turning her to face him. The moonlight spilled over her naked breasts, and he had trouble finding his breath for a moment. "Everything else can go to hell." In that moment, he meant it. She pulled his head down and kissed him fiercely. He returned her passion, wishing he could get closer, closer, closer, until every molecule, every atom intertwined.

Laney broke the kiss, moving away just far enough that she could begin to work on the knot of his ascot. He brought his hands up to help her, but she made a sweet moue of dissent, and he smiled, obligingly letting his hands fall to his side. She unwound the length of cloth from around his neck, laying it carefully on the bed before returning to unbutton his shirt. She repeated his actions from earlier, pausing to kiss and lick his skin as each button slipped free. "Baby," he groaned as her tongue flicked below his navel, "you are killing me here."

"Sauce that's good for the goose," she smiled up at him as she undid his belt.

Kyoya furrowed his brow at her. After living in America for over eight years, his English was just shy of perfect, but every so often Laney pulled out an unfamiliar idiom. "Sauce that's good for the goose is good for the gander," she elaborated. "In other words, if you dish it out, you'd best be prepared to take it." She made quick work of pulling off his pants, then pushed him backwards onto the bed. He pulled her with him, and she followed willingly. He kissed her again. She complied enthusiastically for a minute, before pulling back. "You're not the only one who came out on top in this little game our fathers set up." She sighed as he brushed another kiss against the sensitive skin of her throat. "You think I'm not aware of the resources I have access to now that I've married one of the prospective heirs to the Ootori Group?"

"I think," he said, trying unsuccessfully to flip her, "the thought never crossed your mind.

"Baby, I'm in love with you, but I'm not an idiot. It crossed my mind," she said, twisting her hips away from him. "Our marriage is the very definition of a win-win-win scenario." Kyoya heard the laughter in her voice.

She continued, more seriously. "As far as I'm concerned, you can have total control over our company. I trust you." She sat up, smiling down at him. "You're also not the only one who had plans for this evening. Do you trust me?" At his nod, she reached over and picked up his discarded ascot, tying it firmly around his head, covering his eyes. "Is this okay?" she whispered, hands framing his face.

Kyoya had thought he couldn't get any harder, but her actions proved him wrong. " _Yes,"_ he gasped, trying to pull her down against him.

Laney allowed it for a few seconds before sitting up again. He groaned, hands reaching for her. "That's not part of the plan," she breathed, guiding his hands up above him to the headboard. "Keep them there," she instructed. His hips bucked once, wildly, before he got himself under control, playing her game. He felt her hair tickle his face before she kissed him. "You'll let me know if this isn't good?" she asked softly, and Kyoya could hear the worry in her voice. "I want this to be good for you."

"Just promise me I'll get my turn," he managed, concentrating on keeping still. "Eventually. No rush. I'm perfectly fine with this arrangement for now."

"That's my darlin' boy," she chuckled, delight replacing worry. "Never quite able to give up control, huh?"

"Only for you." He willed his body to relax, proving his words with his actions. "Only for you."

With the blindfold on, all his other senses were heightened. His wife's warm chuckle seemed to fill the room, and he felt his nerves fire as her hair tickled him, moving slowly down over his body. Then a pause that seemed to last forever. It took all his will not to move, to wait for her. When the warmth of her mouth finally engulfed him, it was like nothing he had ever felt. She held still over him until he felt he would go mad. Just as he opened his mouth to beg, she began to move, up and down, setting an achingly languorous pace.

Kyoya sighed, enjoying the thoroughly novel sensation of ceding control of the situation to someone else. It was unnerving yes, but he found that the frisson of discomfort only added to the erotic sensation of his bride's mouth moving slowly on him. His mind raced ahead, imagining the tables turned, and Laney blindfolded beneath him, willingly surrendering herself to him. His blood surged to think of it. He felt a sharp, vicious pinch on his inner thigh. "Ow!"

"Stop thinking," Laney admonished.

"I was thinking about _you,_ " he complained. "About what I'm going to do to you."

"Well, stop it. Just be in the moment. Be _here_."

"Right. Because that's a particular strength of mine."

"In that case, we clearly need to change things up a bit."

"No, we really don't," Kyoya objected. "What you were doing was perfect."

"Then why were you thinking about something else?" she teased, moving back up. Her slick entrance brushed against his length, and once again, he had to exert strict self-control to keep from moving.

"I'll be good, I promise," he said fervently, as she continued to rub against him. _"Please."_

"Baby, you're _always_ good," she sighed as she sunk down on him. His hands tightened on the headboard, aching to feel the fullness of her breasts instead of the elaborately carved wood, but he'd promised, he'd _promised_ , and he wasn't about to start breaking his promises on their wedding night.

She rode him slowly, and he could see her in his mind's eye; head thrown back, lower lip caught between her teeth, and that look of utter concentration. Sometimes he would catch that same look on her face when they were studying, and it never failed to turn his thoughts from applied economics to considerably dirtier notions. He angled his hips up into her, relishing her small noises and rapid breathing. He felt her quicken her pace, heard her stutter his name. "K-Kyoya!"

It was too much. He ripped off the blindfold, desperate to see her face as she came apart around him. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her it ride it out, before he flipped them, putting Laney underneath him. "My turn," he growled, grabbing both her hands in one of his own and securing them to the headboard with the blindfold. "You good?" he asked softly.

"I'm _perfect,_ " she breathed.

" _Yeah_ you are." Kyoya buried himself deep within her, enjoying her responsiveness. He tried to hold back, but soon lost all restraint, driving into her. His rhythm became more erratic as he surrendered all control, giving everything he had and everything he was to the woman beneath him. He pumped once, twice, then threw his head back as his climax overtook him.

He kissed his wife tenderly, reaching up to untie her hands as he rolled off her. She curled into him, clearly exhausted from the long day. "I am so in love with you, my husband," she whispered, twining her arms about his neck.

He held tightly to her, completely overwhelmed. "I love you," he rasped. "Promise me that we'll hold on to this. That we won't fade out, or crash and burn. That we'll always love each other just like this."

"Always," she promised sleepily, closing her eyes.

Kyoya lay awake a little longer, thinking back over the day. He remembered dancing with his mother. She had looked up at him, teary-eyed, and said, with conviction, _You are each other's greatest gift. Remember that, and everything else will fall into place._ He'd been surprised; tender moments between his parents had been few and far between in his childhood. Later, watching them dance, his mother smiling at something his father had said, he thought she might have been speaking out of experience after all. He'd looked from them to his new in-laws, his mother-in-law nestled firmly in her husband's arms as they danced. He saw Laney dancing with her grandmother, the white head and the brown head bent close together, shaking with laughter. Tamaki and Haruhi, Huni and Reiko; the dance floor was filled with couples and groups, love in all its myriad forms.

He moved his arm out from underneath his wife, the gold ring on his finger glinting in the moonlight. She made a sleepy sound of protest, and he stroked her hair gently. " _Always,"_ he echoed her earlier promise, before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep himself.


End file.
